


Поймав ветер

by в шляпе и в очках (Zuna)



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25065733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuna/pseuds/%D0%B2%20%D1%88%D0%BB%D1%8F%D0%BF%D0%B5%20%D0%B8%20%D0%B2%20%D0%BE%D1%87%D0%BA%D0%B0%D1%85
Summary: Леон всё же находит графа Ди. || Кажется, запах благовоний он чувствует ещё задолго до двери. Или, может быть, Леону в самом деле лишь кажется — просто интуиция на этот раз говорит: он рядом, в самом деле рядом, не опоздал и не упустил, осталось вот пройти несколько метров, и он окажется у долгожданной цели.
Relationships: Count D/Leon Orcot
Kudos: 4





	Поймав ветер

**Author's Note:**

> для 11April

Кажется, запах благовоний он чувствует ещё задолго до двери. Или, может быть, Леону в самом деле лишь кажется — просто интуиция на этот раз говорит: он рядом, в самом деле рядом, не опоздал и не упустил, осталось вот пройти несколько метров, и он окажется у долгожданной цели. И не отпустит больше так просто, вот уж нет.

Леон распахивает дверь в магазинчик, так, что она обиженно-глухо ударяется о стену (ну, скажи спасибо, что не ногой), и заходит внутрь. На мгновение ему чудится, что он вернулся в прошлое: каждая деталь комнаты — знакома, неизменна; и всё тот же сладковатый, отдающий в голову аромат благовоний. И клёкот каких-то птиц, и чьё-то приглушённое рычание, и внезапно громкий мяв. Ну хоть одна нормальная зверушка, в кои-то веки!

— Добро пожаловать! — слышится сбоку, и Леон поворачивается резко, выкрикивает со странной смесью злости и радости:

— Ди, ублюдок ты этакий!

Тот — отшатывается от него, глаза расширяются то ли в удивлении, то ли в испуге. Леон не успевает понять: секунда, и Ди собирается в холодного, отстранённо-раздражённого графа, который цедит сквозь зубы:

— Что вы здесь делаете, детектив?

Вот только за этим ледяным тоном, за этой холодной маской Леон угадывает что-то ещё. Не радость, не гнев… Наверное, в самом деле страх. Но не тот, который источают пойманные преступники, не тот, что испытываешь перед реальной опасностью. Этот страх немного похож на тот, который Леон когда-то давно чуял в Крисе.

— Пришёл повидаться с тобой, Ди, — пожимает он плечами, вглядываясь в него. В голове мелькает: надо было купить каких-нибудь сладостей… Но Леон слишком спешил, чтобы подумать об этом раньше. — Что я ещё могу здесь делать-то, а?

— Я говорил вам…

— Говорил?! — обрывает его Леон, подходя ближе. Радость от того, что нашёл, от того, что увидел, угасает; сменяется обидой и злостью, к которым Леон за все эти годы прикипел, как к старым друзьям. А сейчас, смотря на такого графа, он чувствует, как они разгораются с новой силой. — Да ты выбросил меня в никуда! Свалил, ни слова не объяснив! — Леон уже чуть ли не носом сталкивается с Ди, и тот отступает на шаг.

— И что же тогда заставило вас так упорно преследовать меня, детектив? — остро, раняще усмехается граф. — Неужели вас это так задело, что вы весь это путь проделали, лишь бы сообщить мне об этом?

— Ты!.. — возмущается Леон. С мрачным удовлетворением отмечает, что Ди теперь упирается в стенку. Тот, тоже вдруг осознав это, пытается вывернуться; Леон ударяет ладонью о стену рядом с его головой, перекрывая путь к отступлению. — Ты в самом деле думаешь, что я столько времени потратил бы ради этого?

— Но, кажется, это единственное подходящее объяснение, судя по вашему поведению, — шипит граф. Леон вдруг засматривается на его тонкие, изящно выточенные губы; он не уверен, что когда-нибудь видел их так близко. — Детектив? — ядовито напоминает о себе Ди.

— Я уже не детектив, так что хватит меня так называть, — отрезает Леон.

— Как скажете, господин Оркотт. Вам нужно что-то ещё? Или вы наконец покинете мой магазин, и я смогу вернуться к работе?

— Господи, Ди, как же ты меня заебал! — закатывает глаза Леон. Он нависает над ним; и граф наверняка может выкинуть что-нибудь эдакое, но, отчего-то, всё ещё не делает ничего, кроме как кидается словами. — Что, назовёшь меня по имени — язык отсохнет?

— По имени? — вскидывает брови граф, и в его усмешке Леону вдруг чудится что-то грустное.

Он опускает руки и вздыхает тяжело. Смотрит на этого человека… не-человека?.. ему уже, впрочем, давным-давно всё равно.

Ди красивый, конечно. Это сложно не заметить. Леон не раз любовался им украдкой, самому себе не признаваясь в подобном.

Впрочем, не в этом дело. Давно уже не в этом, и лицо, совсем не изменившееся за прошедшее время, привлекает его не красотой; Леон просто привык считать его чем-то родным.

Злость вдруг отступает. Ну, правда, чего он ожидал-то от этого вот? Слёз счастья и радостных объятий? Скажи спасибо, что не вышвырнул. Не стал делать вид, что вовсе его не знает, — с Ди сталось бы…

Леон зашарил по карманам. Почему-то не получалось вспомнить, куда он положил сигареты.

— Даже не смейте, — предупреждает граф, перехватывая его руку — и отпуская резко, будто обжёгшись. — Эта ваша дурная привычка! — кривится он. — Вы неизменно невыносимы.

— Да ну? — тянет Леон, усмехаясь. — Кто здесь невыносимее, ты или я, а, Ди?

— Уходите, господин Оркотт.

— Ладно. — Ди смотрит на него недоверчиво. Леон улыбается. — Уйду, раз уж тебе так хочется… Если ты, конечно, пойдёшь со мной.

— Что же, вы потащите меня в полицейский участок, как всегда пытались?

— Какое же скупое у тебя воображение, Ди, — качает головой Леон. Ему хочется закурить, но сигареты почему-то так и не находятся. Ну и к чёрту их. К чёрту вообще всё — все эти недоговорки и непонятки, всё это хождение вокруг да около, и к чёрту даже то, что Ди попросту взял и ушёл, мудак этакий. Просто всё — к чёрту. — Пошли на свидание, а? Куплю тебе пирожных, каких захочешь.

Ди хочет что-то ответить, приоткрывает рот… и не произносит ни звука. Он вдруг становится похож на ребёнка, оказавшегося посреди парка без родителей. Такой же растерянный и непонимающий.

— Пошли, — повторяет Леон. Ди хмурится, словно пытается решить какую-то сложную задачку. Леон хватает его за руку и тащит к выходу.

Граф сбрасывает его ладонь, и Леон готов уже вновь взорваться гневной тирадой; но тот взмахом руки его останавливает

— Мне же нужно закрыть магазин, — говорит Ди, не совсем уверенно.

— Окей, — отвечает Леон, ища в его словах, взгляде, движениях скрытый смысл.

Но граф в самом деле просто вешает табличку «Закрыто. Приносим свои извинения» и тихо, практически шёпотом говорит:

— Что ж, пойдём.

_____________

Леон никогда не был хорош в свиданиях, даже с девушками — не то чтобы их было много, и не то чтобы хоть за каким-то из них следовало второе, что, в общем-то, и подтверждало приведённый тезис. С мужчинами? Леону пофиг было, кто с кем спит, но сам он по поводу себя был уверен: ему нужны лишь пышногрудые девицы.

А потом в его жизни появился граф Ди, и с этого момента всё пошло наперекосяк, включая собственную сексуальную ориентацию.

И где-то в прошлом Леон переживал об этом. Ну, после того, как прошёл фазу отрицания, как называла её Джил.

Долго не понимал, что делать.

Ещё дольше искал исчезнувшего графа.

Леону казалось, что уж когда он его вновь встретит — за словами не постоит. Ну или действиями, уж как получится. В конце концов, он уже не какой-то там юнец. У него было полно времени подумать и разобраться в себе.

Но они идут в молчании, и Леон не очень-то понимает, куда и где они вообще находятся. Косится на Ди, крутит в голове глупые фразочки из фильмов, которые, наверное, несколько лет назад не удержал бы при себе, а сейчас они и ему кажутся лишними. То, что действительно хочется сказать, сказать не получается.

Граф на него даже не смотрит. Идёт так, будто они просто незнакомцы, случайно сведённые вместе одной дорогой.

Леон наконец находит сигареты и закуривает.

— Куда-нибудь зайдём? — наконец предлагает он.

Ди вздрагивает.

— День сегодня хороший, — отвечает неопределённо. Впрочем, уже прогресс: хоть не крысится на него.

— Ну, пошли тогда в парк. Здесь же есть поблизости парк?

Граф кивает, поводит рукой, указывая направление. Странно молчать с ним: сколько Леон помнит, они вечно переругивались, сами не особо понимая, о чём. Словно нужно было заполнить тишину — вот эту самую тишину, которая висит сейчас между ними чем-то невысказанным, набухшим, пугливым. Тишину, на которую уже нельзя не обращать внимания.

В парке сумрачно, фонари ещё не горят; прогуливается женщина с коляской, компания подростков весело смеётся, воробьями сгрудившись на скамейке. Редкие деревья растерянно стоят в ряд, смущённо качают макушками друг другу, и между ними — пустое пространство ровного, постриженного газона.

Городская идиллия, мать её.

И они оба — так далеки от этого тихого, размеренного мира. Ди вряд ли когда-либо ему принадлежал. Леон окончательно потерял с ним связи, шатаясь по всей земле.

Они идут по тропинке, выходят к пруду. Устраиваются на скамейке, и Леон зажигает вторую сигарету.

— Как-то пытался бросить курить, — сообщает он, просто чтобы сказать хоть что-то.  
Ди тихо, но выразительно хмыкает.

— Что, теперь ты в молчанку играть будешь? — беззлобно фыркает Леон. Он чувствует себя внезапно уставшим. И каким-то глупым: с чего у него только сорвалось с языка про свидание?.. Но граф всегда заставлял его терять голову. Хотя бы немного.

Тот всматривается в него взглядом внимательным, исследующим, от которого по коже бегут неприятные мурашки. Чуть щурится, и Леон отводит глаза, но произносит тихо, затягиваясь:

— Я искал тебя.

— Не стоило.

— А это уж мне было решать, — огрызается Леон. — Мог бы хоть открыточку прислать, что ли. Крис всё спрашивал про тебя.

— Нет, не мог, — спокойно отзывается Ди.

— Да ну? — язвит Леон, стряхивает пепел. — А впрочем, может, и не мог. Плевать, честно говоря. Сейчас я здесь, ты здесь, вот и замечательно.

Граф смотрит на него подозрительно, и Леон усмехается.

— У меня всего один вопрос, Ди. Ответь мне, будь добр. По старой дружбе, а?

— И когда же мы были друзьями?

— Ну, может, друзьями мы и не были… Но чем-то же мы были, — Леон откидывается на спинку, съезжает вниз. Смотрит на Ди из-под чёлки. — Об этом тоже стоило бы поговорить.

— Вы — и поговорить? — с насмешкой отзывается граф, и спина его становится ещё прямее — хотя, казалось бы, куда уж прямее можно сидеть…

— Люди, знаешь ли, меняются, — говорит Леон менторским тоном. — Десяток лет прошёл… Это всё неважно. Так вот, вопрос: почему ты убегал? Ты ведь убегал от меня. Сомневаюсь, что с твоими связями ты боялся, что я тебе чем-то помешаю или тем более упрячу за решётку. Я и не собирался, так, для справки.

— Вы слишком… беспокойный.

— Это всё ещё слабенькое объяснение.

— Просто не хотел вас видеть, ясно? — вдруг раздражается Ди. — Мне не нравится, когда меня преследуют! Вам и этой причины мало, Леон?!

— Значит, всё-таки Леон, — улыбается он. Ди вспыхивает, резко отворачивается в сторону. — Ну и да, слабенькая причина. Не верю я тебе. У меня, знаешь ли, великолепная интуиция.

— Или вы просто хотите услышать что-то конкретное… господин Оркотт.

— Да нет. Я хочу услышать что-то честное.

— А как насчёт вас? Что вы здесь делаете, что вам от меня нужно?

— Да ничего мне от тебя не нужно, Ди, — вздыхает Леон, выпрямляется и прицельно бросает окурок в стоящую неподалёку урну. Достаёт ещё одну сигарету. — Люблю я тебя, дурака, только и всего. Ну или я сам дурак, что люблю… Этого вот я так и не понял.

Ди молчит. Леон раскуривает сигарету. Смотрит на поддёрнутый стальной рябью пруд.

— Вы в самом деле вызываете… беспокойство, — сообщает граф.

— Это единственный ответ, которого я от тебя дождусь?

— И всё же вы точно так же нетерпеливы, — неодобрительно качает головой Ди, но в голосе его, неожиданно, прорезается что-то мягкое. Граф снова замолкает. Леон ждёт, курит очередную свою сигарету. — Рождение, жизнь, смерть… Естественный порядок вещей. В борьбе за выживание в итоге погибают все.

— Теперь ты собрался кормить меня своими философскими байками?

— И люди тоже, Леон. Пусть вы и считаете себя вершиной эволюции, царями природы, но и вы — лишь часть этого естественного порядка.

— А ты, что ли, нет?

— Конечно, и я принадлежу этому круговороту. Но моё рождение, моя жизнь и моя смерть… другие.

— Знаю. И к чему ты это всё, Ди?

— Я не могу сказать, что не хотел видеть вас. Но, — он вдруг касается пальцем уголка его глаза, задерживается там на мгновение и осторожно убирает руку, — я не хотел видеть этого. Вы, люди, слишком быстро… меняетесь.

— Стареете, ты хочешь сказать, — фыркнул Леон. — И в этом проблема? Что, немолодой и нездоровый я тебя не устраиваю?

— Вы опять ничего не понимаете! — восклицает Ди, взмахивает руками. Осекается вдруг и всматривается в него. — Почему вы сказали «нездоровый»?

— Ну, вряд ли в свои девяносто я буду без единой болячки, — пожимает плечами Леон, и граф выдыхает, расслабляется. — Но вообще, Ди… Ну, умру я когда-нибудь. Может, прям завтра. Чёрт возьми, да я мог сотню раз умереть за этот десяток лет! Которые, к слову говоря, мог бы провести, ругаясь с тобой, а не пытаясь поймать ветер за хвост… Пусть я его и поймал. Ну да чего не было, того не было, — он смотрит, как осыпается с окурка пепел. — Слушай, Ди, я не мастер всех этих речей. Мудрые заковыристые речи — это по твоей части. Но знаешь… Мои товарищи по службе погибали не так чтобы часто, не так чтобы редко. И знаешь, скольких людей я уже больше не увижу, пусть они и живы? Я ж по таким местам бывало шлялся, куда второй раз — фиг доберёшься! Думаешь, я убегал от кого-то из них?

— Леон…

— Э, нет, я твою чушь выслушал, теперь слушай ты! Я много кого потерял. И я знал, что могу их потерять, что обязательно потеряю. Ну и что? Я всё равно хотел быть с ними столько, сколько мог. Чтобы, когда их не станет, у меня остались воспоминания о них. Маленькие, глупые, хорошие воспоминания.

— Вы не знаете…

— Да-да, я ничего не знаю! — отмахивается Леон. — Как и всегда. А оно стоило того, Ди?

Граф молчит, смотрит куда-то вдаль. Леон вздыхает, шарится во внутреннем кармане, достаёт наконец потрёпанный конверт с помятыми краями.

— Чуть не забыл. Ты же хотел это забрать, — он протягивает конверт Ди. Тот берёт его осторожно, открывает, то и дело косясь на Леона. Аккуратно разворачивает листок, смотрит на рисунок. Леон пугается, что граф просто вернёт его.

— Спасибо, — произносит Ди. — Я не хотел его оставлять.

С души словно камень сваливается.

— И что вы будете делать теперь, детектив?

— Сказал же тебе, я уже не детектив. А что я буду делать… Ну, если я завтра утром зайду в этот твой зверинец — он всё ещё будет там?

Ди глядит на него, тяжело вздыхает.

— Да… Думаю, да.

— Ну, смотри мне! — грозится Леон, хотя и понимает: ничего сделать не сможет. Разве что вновь отправиться на поиски. Ну или всю ночь провести у входа — что, вообще-то, тоже вариант, хотя и необязательно ведущий к успеху.

Леон встаёт, перекатывается с пятки на носок. Не знает, как прощаться, хотя и чувствует: всё важное уже сказано. Уходить — не хочет, но не сидеть же на этой скамейке вечно.

Ди поднимается вслед за ним. Леон уже почти открывает рот, думая позвать того в какой-нибудь бар, но граф перебивает его:

— Вы могли бы остаться на ночь в магазине. На диване в гостиной вполне удобно спать.

У Леона в голове за мгновение проносится сотня вопросов, идей и уточнений; он решает не искушать судьбу и лишь широко улыбается.

— Ну, пошли тогда в твой магазин, Ди.


End file.
